Balance of Time
by Xerororo
Summary: 1500 years ago what was the real story of why Chase took the lao mang long soup? M/M
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I delve a lot into the show so spoilers and speculation on thins that I felt missing in the show, also there is an OC character. Oh and M/M.

Disclamier: I don't own anything.

* * *

1500 year ago, China

It was another day like any other at the Xiaolin temple. Practicing for if the Heylin side ever made a move and attacked. It was the same old routine they practiced every day. Training with Dashi and Guan, eat, do chores, sleep. There are a few rare occasions in which towns would need help and they would go help but even then it was a dull life for Chase Young.

Today was different though, their master was late showing up for training and when he did he had a girl with him.

"I would like to introduce you to my niece, Fei Yen. She will be joining us from now on." The girl bowed to them and walked over to join them. "Now we enact what we had hoped now that Fei Yen has joined us." The master walked over to the garden and motioned for them to step closer.

"We have been waiting for the day we would have all for elemental Xiaolin Dragons. With the Heylin side now having a witch named Wuya you will each need to learn your element well and quickly." The master walked over to Dashi and told them their titles.

"Dashi is the dragon of earth, Guan the dragon of wind, Chase the dragon fire and Fei Yen the dragon of water. You all must learn to work in harmony with your powers if you wish to stop the Heylin side forever. Now please try to trigger your powers in your training today. It may be difficult but we do know you can achieve it." with that said the master left and they began to train.

At first Guan and Dashi teased the girl about her strength as in that time woman didn't have many rights. She should have been doing all the chores for them instead of fighting. They got a water ball to the head as a response.

"This is what I expected to happen the second I found out I was a Xiaolin dragon. You will learn to respect me as your partner! It doesn't mater out gender here, it matters if we can save our world. I thought you would know that." The woman went back to her stretches, She was barley an adult and yet she seemed more mature then the men.

Chase never did pick on her as Guan and Dashi did. He could understand her a bit because he was raised by his mother only. He knew that she could be a strong force and just the fact she was female had nothing to do with her ability to fight.

Chase caught her training at night when she couldn't sleep on night. She was working with her water ability and she managed to fall down a few times before Chase spoke up. "Working hard Fei Yen?"

"Oh Chase I was just...um... watering the flowers?" She said as she walked over to him and sat down. "I am lucky it wasn't Guan that caught that I would never hear the end of it."

"Fei Yen why are you training so late at night?"

The woman took out a fan from her pocket and began to fan herself it was a rather hot summer night. "I am weaker then all of you as I was never trained in marital arts before this. I was training to be a bride, not a fighter. When Uncle came to wish me luck on meeting a potential husband he noticed I was a Xiaolin Dragon and instead of doing that I wound up here."

Chase gave a little nod to let her continue. "I see. How did he not notice when you where young you where a dragon?"

"He thought my brother was the Xiaolin Dragon of water for the longest time but he was off traveling and got killed a bout a month ago. He never suspected a woman would be a Xiaolin Dragon. Anyway I think it is my turn for a question."

Chase was willing to answer whatever she had to ask. "Why don't you pick on me like Dashi and Guan do? I admit Dashi is starting to slow down on his talk about me but you never said a bad word about me."

"I was raised only by my mother. She taught me to respect a woman as my equal. She was a very kind woman and she was very strong to raise a child all on her own as she did."

"You said was...I am sorry I didn't mean too pry."

It was true, his mother had died in an attack in his village by the Heylin. His mother's dying wish was for him to go to the Xiaolin temple as she had been trying to make him go for years before that. He couldn't leave his mother so he didn't go until she had died.

Fei Yan gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "And you father?"

"He ran away the second he heard my mother was pregnant. Your family is better then mine?" He asked trying to make small talk with her.

"Not really. Yes my parents are alive but my mother wanted me to follow in her footsteps of making fans and inheriting her fabric shop. I would be making outfits all day long and that honestly would drive me insane. My dad is cheating on my mother with some mistress but no one really give a damn because he is the one brining home most of the money...Oh sorry did I just cuss?"

"I won't tell the master on you. Do you need some help training then? It would be rude of me not to offer to help you when you are making an effort to improve yourself."

Fei Yen handed him her fan. "My payment for you teaching me. I made that one myself so it may break easily... I don't think I did a great job on it."

From that night on they had training sessions at night. Sometimes they turned into just talking with each other and other times it was all about training. There where odd topics like the talk about hobbies which lead to Chase picking taking care of animals as a hobby and Fei Yen picking making fans.

They had grown to be much closer friends then anyone else on the team would guess and it also showed their skills had improved greatly as well.

Their first Heylin fight came in a small town in which Wuya sent her stone golems to fight. The fight was hard. Guan really couldn't do anything as wind didn't do much against rock. Chase also was rather useless as fire didn't have much effect either leaving Dashi and Fei Yen. They did a good job in the fight. Dashi wound up getting injured which lead to them staying in the town.

"Well Fei Yen is doing her job by tending to him." Guan said as a icicle flew past his head.

"Would you stop talking like that Guan. I am tending to Dashi because unlike you he learned what being a good man is about and deiced that messing with me was a waste of time. Why haven't I frozen you alive yet?" Fei Yen asked as she got a cloth wet and went to clean Dashi's cuts.

When she left the room Guan went over to talk to Chase. "So what do you think of Fei Yen? You seem really tight lipped when it comes to her."

"She reminds me of my mother in a way except she has more of a rebellious attitude. It isn't a bad thing at all. She seems nice enough and she can fight well. Why do you keep picking on her?"

Guan leaned against the wall. "Well I just can't help myself really. She is easy to tease. She isn't bad looking either you know."

Chase sighed. He knew it was there ever since he caught Guan trying to peep on Fei Yen when she was bathing. He was attracted to her. He didn't blame him really she was built nice and all but Chase preferred to live by the rules of the temple and sadly one of them was chastity.

When Dashi was healed the group left for the next attack site. Wuya was actually there. She did he usual of sending the golems out but them she stopped them to make a speech.

"Do you really think you can win? You are all weak compared to my power." It was actually pretty true. The fight had lasted a few hours and everyone was getting pretty exhausted.

"I will give you the chance to run before I destroy this village." Wuya said as Fei Yen was the one to step forward. "I will not let you harm anyone here."

"Oh really? How odd it is the bravest of you all is the young woman?" Fei Yen managed to get Wuya to run off but she was very knocked out after that. That night in the town Dashi was treating Fei Yen as a return favor for her treating him.

When Dashi walked out to see Guan and Chase both looking distressed he turned to Chase. "Chase she wanted to have a word with you."

Chase walked in the room to see the smiling face of the woman. "I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Of course."

Fei Yen pointed to the bag of her things and Chase got it. "I want you to protect yourself should anything happen. I found an item a months ago in my home that you should give to the master should I not make it back with you."

Chase's eyes went wide. "Why would you say that!"

"I know my future. I have known it for a while now. Please just take my advice and do everything you can to protect yourself. I am sure you mother would want that. Now I have one last favor to ask."

"You know I would do anything-" Chase was cut off as

Fei Yen took Chase's hand and looked up at him crying a bit. "Leave me alone here. Take my bag and knife then get away from here as quickly as you can with Guan and Dashi. Also please never use that time if you discover what it is. Have the master hide it away if he must."

"I can't do that Fei Yen. I can't just leave you here to die! And what about the thing you found?" Fei Yen and fainted after that so Chase had went to think about wah6t she had said and then go to sleep

Chase ignored her pleas for them to leave and that night he understood why she asked him to get them away from there. He awoke to see Fei Yen standing over him with her knife and the item she had found earlier.

He rolled out of bed when she attacked him. He really didn't understand what was going on until he noticed that wasn't her presence. Something was controlling her but he had no idea as to what it was. Whatever it was it had Heylin power. The woman didn't speak and when Chase tried to attack she dodged it.

He didn't want it to end like this at all. He was avoiding her and it seemed for a moment she regained control of herself. "Chase take this and do not let this thing have it! I will end this myself...I am sorry Chase. Truth be told I loved you but I guess that doesn't matter now. I had to tell you though. I will say hi to your mother." With that and the tears running down her face the knife in her hand was now in her chest and she was bleeding to her death.

Sadly even her own sacrifice couldn't kill what had taken her over. After Chase ran to get the other's up the small bean made it's way out of her ear and escaped. His plan was already put in motion now that the girl had died. He did wonder though why she killed herself when he was going to kill her the second he regain control. Perhaps she just gave up.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I know I am awful, I made an OC. Let me explain before you start throwing tomatoes.

I always found it odd there where only three people in Dashi's group instead of the classic four. And while it isn't really hinted Dashi, Guan, or Chase had elemental power I would like to say they did but chose not to use them in the brief moments of the past we see.

Also you really expect me to believe in the original and altered time line that Hannibal could easily get Chase (Guan) to take the soup over one of them getting the title? Why would you do that when the other person is your teammate and friends from what we saw? I would like to think Hannibal threw in an added fact after the first refused. In this case it was about Fei Yen.

Anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

When they returned to the temple they had to tell the master about the fact his niece had died. Chase couldn't bring himself to tell the man she killed herself in hopes of stopping whatever had taken over her.

After a few days of grieving the master called them into talk with them. Dashi had one question though. "I hate to ask this but now that a Xiaolin dragon has died can another one be born? We will still need a water dragon if we hope to win."

"No. The dragon cycle is a complex one indeed. A new water dragon may only be born when the other dragons can be born in around the same age range. If you didn't notice you where all around the same age with a few years difference. The only way for a new set of dragons to be born is for you all to give up your powers."

"We can't do that right now. How are we to stop Wuya without a water dragon?" Guan asked as the master showed them the item they brought him it was an sand hourglass.

"You use items like this. She left some notes with it and left some papers for Dashi that all look like plans for a box of some sort. We do know the temple in which they keep the rest of these items at but we would have to retrieve them and make sure her words could be trusted. According to her notes she traveled to the future with this hourglass."

Chase understood her final words now. She knew what would happen so she stopped it. She stopped the thing inside of her from killing him.

"There is also something else. With one dragon gone we have no choice but to give one of you the ultimate title we have. We don't have an idea of which one of you it will be but one of you will gain at title that will grant you eternal life. You will not age but you can be killed in battle."

In the coming month Hannibal showed up to make his deal with Chase as history would dictate. He did try the using the title to get Chase to his side and while it did make Chase start thing about drinking the soup it wasn't until Hannibal added in one last part. "I heard that a partner of your killed herself recently. That is a darn shame but do you really think she would have done it if that Guan guy stopped teasing her from the start? To think a man like him would get eternal life over you."

"It may not be fair but if that is what the master deems best then I can't argue."

Chase didn't know that this was in fact what took over Fei Yen and caused her death. He could tell he was evil but he couldn't place the power sensation.

Hannibal laughed a bit and then used his power to show Chase the attack on his village that killed his mother. "Ya weren't there that day where you? You where out in the mountains that day getting herbs for your mother. The Heylin side didn't kill her, your good buddy Guan did."

Chase turned away. "Now that is a lie. I am a fool for even listening to you."

"At least take the soup, that way if you know change your mind you and I can have a nice talk." Hannibal left and Chase returned to the temple. He knew Hannibal lied about his mother bu he had to ask Guan anyway.

Guan was in his room training with his spear when Chase opened the door. "I have a question for you. I heard a rumor that you killed my mother."

"I didn't want to. We had to get you to join and you wouldn't leave that woman. It was a mistake really but I think unconsciously I didn't help he because I knew you wouldn't join if your mother was alive."

Chase hit Guan and yelled at him. "I didn't want to believe it but you let my mother die just to get me to join you! I thought you guys where the good guys! You know what I always hated the rules here anyway. Screw you Guan, and I will have my revenge on you no matter how long it takes. You took my mother from me and you couldn't just leave Fei Yen alone! She should have been happy in her last days and you made them hell for her!"

Chase ran out of the temple with his soup and the rest really was history. The master along with Dashi's help figured out the power of the Shen Gong Wu and Dashi was able to make the box that sealed Wuya while Guan was given the title that granted him eternal life. Guan gave up his element but was allowed to keep his title.

He stole Guan's spear as revenge for Guan taking away his mother and Fei Yen. Over the years Chase vowed never to love anyone again. He wasn't even sure he loved Fei Yen to be honest but the pain he felt when he lost her and his mother he never wanted to feel that again.

In the line of betrayals he did discover Hannibal Roy Bean was also the one who took over Fei Yen so he sealed him away in the Yin Yang Zone as punishment.

Chase didn't surround himself with people for that reason. He sealed warriors inside cats that managed to live just as he did, only to die in battle. He preferred the cats to be honest. They didn't ask questions and he was able to live a nice secluded life for years on end. He did stay up on technology and such but he did have some handmade fans in his room for the obvious reason. He still carried the one that Fei Yen gave him under his armor so it wouldn't be harmed.

When he heard that new Xiaolin Dragon had been selected it did interest him as well as some Shen Gong Wu going active. Upon drinking the soup he had given up his elemental power so it didn't shock him to see new dragons. He had them watched of course and he began to see the water dragon as a threat to his power.

He had to admit he didn't want to kill the boy was water was Fei Yen's element. He could always make the boy turn evil and that would work out for him. Yes he would have to wait until the Shen gong wu he needed activated again but from the reports he was receiving it looked like he could easily get lackeys to get the yo yo's for him.

Upon first meeting the dragons he did get reminded of how he hated Xiaolin still but he had to admit he couldn't bring himself to kill children. He was evil yes but killing children wasn't something he would ever be low enough to do. The shortest one had impressive skills and he was in fact the one who posed a threat.

Well he could work with that one certainly. Then there was the ghost of Wuya. He had to admit it felt kind of good to see she was stuck in a ghost form. He was never fond of her as it was her attack that his mother got injured in but he was on her side now so he couldn't hold that against her forever. She just wanted to destroy everything where Guan deliberately didn't help his mother.

Finally was the strange pale boy. He had to be an albino as he hand where white as well as his face. The hair must be dyed. The boy seemed pretty willing to do anything he could for Chase. That would be to his advantage eventually.

There where Shen Gong Wu that Chase needed for his plan but he also felt the the monks shouldn't have them so he came up with plans like an apprentice contest between some cat girl and the albino youth but he didn't take on either of them. He has to admit Spicer was pretty enthusiastic whenever Chase asked for a favor.

There was also the fast Guan got his spear back, He would have to plan a new revenge for him eventually.

He wound up being able to get Omi to the side of darkness just to lose him away and it seemed his consolation prize was a human Wuya, who was worse the ghost Wuya. She wouldn't just leave the Shen Gong Wu alone.

Hannibal was freed and Chase while he would never forgive the man he knew they had to work together if they wanted to stop the monks.

Then there was Spicer. Spicer had an obvious crush on him but that wasn't the issue. He had no problem smashing Wuya's dreams when she flirted with him but something was different about Spicer. After all the hell Chase kept putting the kid through he kept coming back.

Finally the last thing that had occurred to bring us to the present situation was the giant time mistake in which Chase refused the soup and didn't as Guan about what Hannibal had said and Guan took Hannibal's deal.

Hannibal tried the same title speech but in the end had t relate it back Fei Yen. "You honestly believe that the girl you wanted killed herself and Chase just happened to witness all of it? To me it sounds like he got a little mad over something she said and killed her." That was all ti took for Guan to go to that dark side which changed all of history.

That memory was a headache for everyone. They all recalled the time mistake well and it was very strange indeed. Chase recalled in his good life that he had gotten over Fei Yen's death and moved on. He was in love with the rather annoying Good Spicer of all things. He felt horribly when the feeling he held for the dead girl didn't even rival those he held for Good Spicer. He loved her in a different way.

That presented a problem to the man as his only fear was losing anyone he loved.

Wuya had also been snooping around and had found info on the the woman. She knew they where probably close back then but if she was the reason Chase had gone evil she had to research it.

* * *

A/N: If you watched the show you could have honestly skipped half this chapter.

This is a theory I have held for why Chase took the deal in the first place. My original idea is still here, that Guan killed his mother. I just really add Fei Yen in for a good reason for Guan to want to turn evil.

Now I will say Guan never loved Fei Yen, he was in lust with her. Then again let's compare evil Chase and evil Guan.. Evil Guan is a lot more unstable and that may be because he realized he traded away the good side for lies and lust.

Also the next part should be the last.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Chase kept sending Spicer on pointless missions to just get a chance to talk with him. He began to notice that the feelings from the time mistake all where still there. He really did hate to admit it. In his room hi looked at the fan he kept so protected and sighed.

There was another thing bothering him as ell. Hannibal had said that the girl back then killed herself and he had nothing to do with it. If that was in fact true then why did she kill herself? He actually was tempted to ask Spicer to do some research but he wouldn't dare tell anyone else the story.

Wuya though was piecing it together well enough. She almost had all the puzzle complete.

Jack was as left out as ever but he knew something was going on so he took it into his own hands and spied on Wuya. You had to love the fact while they all aligned themselves on the Heylin side they didn't rust each other at all.

Jack was the first one to put everything together and he was rather shocked. From all of Wuya's info he had everything put together.

Jack made the trip back to Chase's cave to find Chase sitting outside with his eyes closed. "Hey Chase I have something you may want to hear."

"You failed to get the Shen Gong Wu I asked you too? That isn't a surprise."

"Not that! It is about a woman name Fei Yen."

Chase got up and grabbed Jack,. "How do you know the name Fei Yen?"

"I was spying on Wuya who was looking it up! Anyway I hacked some stuff from the records of the Xiaolin temple and there are some things you may want to see. I printed them out for you."

Chase looked over the papers he was handed. His master's name was at the top along with some notes. When he got to the main part he didn't want to read it any further.

'_Fei Yen is here as the balance of good and evil. The two must always remain in a balance and that is her job as the dragon of water. She has assured me she knew the risks before she joined and then she died. That wasn't in our plan at all but it seems to have worked. She died which made Chase Young over to the Heylin side to replace Wuya when Dashi sealed her._

_Now why she didn't go with our original plan of destroy Dashi's box so he couldn't seal Wuya we have no idea. We have no clue what was so wrong with the future she saw with the sands of time.'_

"She was going to betray us all along to keep a balance of good and evil? I knew the Xiaolin temple was insane but that is a new low."

Jack took out some more papers. "There is something else. This is the route Wuya was pursuing but she couldn't find the connection, I did. If Fei Yen lived she was to marry a pretty wealthy man, she died so he married someone else. That someone else is one of Omi's ancestor's. Had they been married Omi would have never been born. Also fun fact, he father had a mistress that left him after his daughter's death and remarried. That woman is one of my ancestors."

Chase looked over all the paper's Jack had and sure enough all the name matched up and so did the times. "So she died because if she didn't Omi and you wouldn't have been born."

"Pretty much. Now for why she offed herself when she did I have no clue."

Chase took out the fan and handed it to Jack. "If she lived the Xiaolin side would have ultimate power. She had gotten to involved with me to break Dashi's box and he would have sealed Wuya. The future wouldn't be in balance so she had to make me join the Heylin side to insure that balance." Chase really understood it a bit now. He was mad at her of course but she was dead, not much he could do about it.

"What do I do with the fan Chase."

"Go ahead and keep it Jack. I have no need of it anymore...Just keep it someplace safe okay?" Chase headed to the door to his cave when Jack noticed Chase actually said his name.

"You said my name. That just reminds me of the good future we had in that time mess up. You used to call me Jack then."

"It is your name isn't it? Why would you get all excited over a name?" Chase asked as he full well knew the answer.

Jack didn't say anything and Chase turned to him "Are you coming in or not? I still have things for you to do you know that?"

"Oh yeah Chase I have been meaning to say this ever since our farm style odd future in which we both were good. As my good self I loved your good self. I know it is stupid but I think those feelings carried over to this time." Now Jack expected to be thrown off the cliff. When he wasn't being grabbed he was wondering what was going on.

"You may be right about that Jack but you still have a Shen Gong Wu to go get me so go steal it from them if you must. You aren't allowed back here until you have it , that should give you enough motive."

Chase now had a lackey who not only did the most insane errands on earth but one who was completely his and he had someone he could protect and someone who hopefully wouldn't betray him. Of course he would never say any of that aloud.

**End**

* * *

A/N: So are you confused on the reason that Fei Yen died?

It is simple really the future she saw was ruled by good. Yes Jack and Omi didn't exist if she lived but Wuya was still sealed and Chase nor Guan would take Hannibal's deal. There was also the fact that she saw a future in which yes good may rule but the one person she befriended was not happy.

She killed herself at that time because just as Chase said, she had become to friendly with him which would make it much harder for her to destroy Dashi's box when the time came.

**Short verison-** Everyone betrays everyone, the amount of guilt they felt was key. Oh and some stuff about the balance of good and evil.


End file.
